


Meeting the Girlfriend

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: He supposed he should have expected it but like any stupid parent, Ian was clinging onto his little babies. Bloody hell not only had he birthed the boys he was really acting like their mother. Not that he would ever tell Mickey, the man would never let him live it down. So that day when the three had come in from school and Ronan announced smugly that he had caught his brother snogging his girlfriend under the bleachers he had done a double take. Of course his son had a girlfriend, he was fifteen, southside and had both Gallagher and Milkovich blood running through his veins.





	Meeting the Girlfriend

  He supposed he should have expected it but like any stupid parent, Ian was clinging onto his little babies. Bloody hell not only had he birthed the boys he was really acting like their mother. Not that he would ever tell Mickey, the man would never let him live it down. So that day when the three had come in from school and Ronan announced smugly that he had caught his brother snogging his girlfriend under the bleachers he had done a double take. Of course his son had a girlfriend, he was fifteen, southside and had both Gallagher and Milkovich blood running through his veins.

  Tonight, they were meeting this girlfriend, a girl in the twin’s year with long brown hair and brown eyes named Alice. Ian had seen the pictures, she looked nice, sounded nice from what Alex and Ronan had said. It was clear that Alex was head over heals for this girl and Ian couldn’t wait to meet her, Mickey couldn’t either but that was more probably because he couldn’t wait to torment his son judging by the evil smile he wore.

  Ian had cooked lasagne for this meal with garlic bread after having asked Alex to confirm that was okay with Alice. The smell of it filled the house as the children entered, the house unusually clean- that had been Alex’s doing, Mickey and Ian didn’t care what people saw having grown up in their households.

  Bear greeted them enthusiastically, tail wagging so hard that his butt was moving side to side with it and tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Ian had run to grab him, knowing that not all people liked big dogs. They had had him for five years now and so were well used to his antics and his incredible friendliness towards strangers. Alice however grinned and awed, rubbing behind his ears straight away and hugging him close once she leaned against her.

  “Hey Alex if Bear approves, she must be good,” Ian smiled in greeting, the kids looking up at him for the first time.

  “No it just means she’s human Dad,” Ronan grinned making Mickey- who had just appeared in the doorway beside Ian.

   “Hello Mr um… I guess Mr and Mr Milkovich-Gallagher,” Alice smiled nervously.

  “Hey, come on through, I’m sure Alex will show you around and we’ll just get to finishing dinner,” Ian smiled, pulling Mickey along with him.

***

  “So you to had sex yet?” Mickey asked as soon as they had tucked in to their meal making both halves of the couple choke.

  “Yeah they have,” Ronan replied, still tucking into his food. He was a well acclimatised one their Ronan.

  “You used protection?” Mickey pressed and Ian just facepalmed. There was no point in even trying to get him to shut up.

  “Yes Pa!” Alex exclaimed, cutlery clattering down. Alice had a hand covering her mouth, eyes flitting between her boyfriend and his parents but it was clear that she was trying not to laugh. Ian liked her.

  “Dad, Papa, what’s sex and why do you need protecting?” Manda asked. The girl still wasn’t yet ten but by her age they had definitely known about sex, oh how the times had changed.

  “You know boys have dicks and girls have vaginas right,” Mickey started, waiting until his daughter nodded, “well sex is when a boys dick gets hard and he puts it in her vagina. It feels all nice and then his dick releases sperm into her which makes babies. Protection makes sure the come doesn’t get in the girl.”

  “Ew, why would you do that?” Manda scrunched up her nose.

  “Cause it feels good,” Ian replied around a mouthful of food. By that point, Alex had his head on the table and both Alice and Ronan were trying not to snigger.

  “But sometimes men can have babies too if a man puts his dick in the other’s ass. That’s what happened with me and your dad,” Mickey added.

  “Yeah, which one of you is the carrier?” Alice asked.

  “Me,” Ian replied.

  “Cool, thank you for giving Alex your hair, I like redheads,” she grinned. Boy was this girl great. Ian just grinned and nodded in return.

  He had been worried about her reaction to Alex having two dads, it still wasn’t a popular situation around these parts and he hadn’t wanted it to make her uncomfortable or get in the way of their relationship. Apparently she had no problem with it.

***

  Ian was very pleased with Alice, proud of his son for snagging such a good one. Loads of folk would go around and say that a romance so young would never last but Ian had first fucked Mickey when he was fifteen and look at them now. Ian couldn’t imagine his life without Mickey, the father of his children, his best friend and the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on. The way that Alex looked at Alice and the looks that she returned there was hope that it would last.

  They said goodbye at nine, Alice’s father sat out front in his car with a cautious look, Ian could sympathise just thinking of Manda with a boyfriend.

  After they’d said goodnight to the children, the twins retreating to their room for a few hours there until they fell asleep. It was then just Mickey and Ian, falling down together onto their bed.

  “You’re a little shit,” Ian commented.

   “Eh, had to test her, she did well and our boy fucking failed,” Mickey snorted.

    Ian just shook his head, flipping up so that he was leant over his husband on his elbows. Mickey looked up at him, hands trailing down Ian’s bare sides and over his boxers before trailing back up. It wasn’t sexual, it was affectionate. It wasn’t like how they had been at the twins’ age, that had been all rough and lustful. Ian liked it better this way, always, he liked to look down like now and see in those blue eyes just how much Mickey loved him. He loved being able to lean down and kiss his husband softly, lowering his body so that it rested lightly on top of the brunette’s knowing that they were both too tired to go any further. He hoped all of their kids found something as special as they had in their lives.


End file.
